gurpsbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuu Kishirii
"}} Yuu Kishirii is the Grand Marshal and founder of S Division, and is the first to hold the position. His Lieutenant is Hanazichi Kusagari. Appearance Yuu Kishirii is a small man with sandy blonde hair worn down his neck and light brown eyes. He wears the dark red robes typical of S Division, along with a white Haori with the insignia of S Division on his back. His robes are several sizes to big for him, and cover every inch of skin below his neck. He also wears a striped scarf around his neck in order to hide what his robes cant. The bottom of his robes are tattered from where they drag on the ground.__FORCETOC__ Personality Yuu Kishirii is a light-hearted and warm individual who values loyalty to one's superiors and inferiors alike. He is incredibly absent minded, at one point forgetting both where his Zanpakuto was for at least three days, and implying that he has forgotten what the powers of his Bankai are, having never actually used it. Kishirii lives and breathes for his soldiers, taking a personal interest in each individual man and woman that serves under him and even personally training those that he particularly enjoys. He rarely sends away any S Division soldier that comes to his office for consult, and is often seen wandering the barracks in search of conversation. His friendly attitude is an extension of the high value he places on the hierarchy of Seireitei, once claiming that he "would die before he disobeyed Head Captain Yamamoto". Multiple times Kishirii has shown a very relaxed attitude towards fighting, rarely taking it seriously even when his life is on the line. He has incredibly silly names for very mundane techniques, such as "Wind Style: Fight Point Strike of the Great North Star" despite the technique being nothing more than an upward swing with his arm. Even in his fight with Hakuba Sugari, in which he and Hakuba both released their Shikai, he was smiley and engaged in conversation with her, despite being significantly wounded by her zanpaukto. Their have been implications that Kishirii enjoys fighting quite a bit, as he has challenged even unranked soldiers like Arashi Hasu and Kenzo Konpaku to fights, and fought their entire battalion single-handedly for no verifiable reason other than seemingly his own amusement. Despite restyling his division's hierarchy away from that of the Gotei 13, and remarking several times that his soldiers are not members of the Gotei 13, Kishirii does seem to have a deep reverence for the traditions and rules of the Court Guard Squads. In particular, one of the few rules he kept governing his division was the trial by combat option of becoming Grand Marshal. That is, anyone who challenges and kills Yuu Kishirii will become the new Grand Marshal of S Division. While personally denying the label of "lazy", Kishirii does seem adverse of most mundane tasks. He often pushes non-essential paperwork onto Second Marshal Hanazichi Kusigari, and shows great delay in attending captains meetings. Even his hair is rarely brushed or styled. However, he is more than willing to take on tasks that interest him, personally training new recruit Leigh Zeebahm until he could use Shikai. History Kishirii graduated from Shin'o academy and was accepted into the Omnitskido after only 22 years of study. There he stayed for over 400 years, rising in the ranks and training himself. Some time after, he challenged Head Captain Yamamoto for his position as per the 3rd Captain Qualification Trial. Despite Kishirii using his full strength, Yamamoto was able to defeat him within seconds of releasing Ryujin Jakka, burning his body severely and irreversibly below the neck, resulting in the strange style of clothing Kishirii now wears. Despite landing what Yamamoto intended to be a killing blow, Kishirii was able to disperse the flames surronding him using his own Zanpakuto, though not before being horribly disfigured. When Yamamoto noted that Kishirii was still standing, he claimed that if he continued to fight, Kishirii would certainly die. When Kishirii made to attack, Yamamoto struck first, this time knocking unconcious his opponent. Believing Kishirii to be dead, Yamamoto sealed his sword and turned away. Hours later he was informed that Kishirii had in fact survived, and ordered him transferred to 1st Division to take up the position of 3rd seat. Little is known about Kishirii's time in first division, though it is inferred that it was at this point he began wearing robes several sizes to big for him as a means of hiding his burns. All that is known is that he spent 100 years training for Bankai underneath 1st Division's Barracks, and was there during Aizen's Rebellion and the Winter War. When he emerged and heard of the events, and of the new S Potentials, he proposed the creation of what is now S Division, and after his proposal was accepted, he was made Captain of it. Some time after achieving Shikai, he used his powers to protect those who were forging the Sokyoku from the intense heat required for the task. Plot Shortly after Aizen's betrayal, Kishirii founded S Division to deal with the new S Potential that were springing us as a result. As he personally selects every member of his division, he is responsible for bringing the Five Man Battalion together. New Transfers Mini Arc: During this arc, Kishirii acted as a consult for Arashi Hasu and Kenzo Konpaku while they both attempted to understand their Zanpakuto spirits. How helpful this advice was is up for debate, as it was often as cryptic and metaphorical as the guidence of the spirit's themselves. When Arashi wanted someone to spar with, he went and fetched Hanazichi Kusigari, though he didn't inform Arashi or Kenzo that she was the Second Marshal until after they both sparred with her and he returned her badge. The Life God Arc: At the very beginning of The First Session, Kishirii ordered the Five Man Battalion to attack him with the same force they would fight a hollow with. The fight did not last long, and Kishirii effortlessly defeated the group while remaining unscathed. After the fight, Kishirii claimed that they might come into a situation like this on a mission, where they face a foe to powerful to fight, and that in this situation, is it not shameful to run away or ask for help. Just after finishing this lesson, Kusagari returned and struck him with a wooden sword, claiming that the real reason he fought them was to show off. In The Second Session, Kishirii was able to detect the Tracer Bracelet atatched to Kenzo Konpaku and come to the rescue of the Five Man Battalion. There, he fought with the Seikatsugami leader, Hakuba Sugari, and defeated her after releasing his Zanpakuto. During the fight, a large portion of his robes burned away, and it was revealed that he was severely burned from the neck down. After the fight, he became embarrassed at his state of undress, and went to find new robes. Upon returning, he took a brief report from the Five Man Battalion, then went to inspect the escape tunnels used by the Seikatsugami to escape. Upon noting that the tunnels were lined with Seki Seki rock, he declared chasing after the escaping Seikatsugami too dangerous and allowed them to flee. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As a Captain class Shinigami, Kishirii possesses incredible Riatsu. It is strong enough to convert weak Shinigami into Type Two S potentials in a matter of weeks. His Riatsu is a dark red. * Masterful Riatsu Control: As a former member of the Omnitskido, Kishirii can mask his Riatsu to all but the most adept at Riatsu detection. Shunpo Master: Kishirii claims this as his preferred fighting style, being talented enough to Shunpo several times around an opponent before attacking. As a former Omnitskido, Kishirii is highly adept at Shunpo, being skilled enough to grapple and throw Hayashi Minaru while still executing several Shunpo. He was also able to outpace Hakuba Sugari during their match, shortly after Sugari had proven to be quite adept at Shunpo herself. Enhanced Strength: Kishirii claims to be the strongest Shinigami in terms of physical power, despite his rather small stature. He has demonstrated his incredible strength multiple times, once when he was able to effortlessly throw Arashi Hasu, a rather large man in his own right, several feet into the air using only one arm, and again when he was able to kick in a heavy stone door without exerting himself at all. This strength makes him a monsterous foe to face, particularly in hand to hand combat. Kido Practitioner: Being of Captain Class, Kishirii is at least adept with several kido, though by his own admission the higher level spells give him trouble. He was still able to counter a kido cast by Hayashi Minaru without chanting his own incantation, despite Hayashi being very practiced in Kido himself. Enhanced Durability: Kishirii has shrugged off attacks that would have easily killed most other Shinigami. He was able to continue fighting with almost no signs of trouble after having all of the blood in his left arm drained during his fight with Hakuba Sugari. Also, during his fight with the Five Man Battalion, he allowed both Arashi Hasu and Arisa Armante to strike him, showing no fear that he would be harmed. * Fire Resistance: Either as a result of his Zanpakuto's abilities, or his fight with Yamamoto, Grand Marshal Kishirii has the ability to totally shrug off fire based attacks. He took several blows from Arashi Hasu while he was using Mugen no Hinoarashi without so much as damaging his uniform. He also was able to withstand a full incantation Hado 39 from Hakuba Sugari. While it did seems to cause him some pain, the visible damage was reduced to merely burning his clothing, and he still fought with no adverse side effects. Expert Swordsman: While he prefers fighting hand to hand, Kishirii is lethal with his zanpakuto's sealed form. As a Captain class Shinigami he is capable of swiftly executing enemies with the blade. Advanced Riatsu Detection: Kishirii was given the position of S Division's Grand Marshal because he is "the best at detecting spiritual pressure". He was able to detect Kenzo Konpaku while Konpaku was completely masking his Riatsu, a talent he is remarkably advanced at, though Kishirii did state that it was difficult to do so. He was also able to detect the spiritual signature of a Tracer Bracelet worn by Konpaku in The Second Session, despite it only being outside of a shielding barrier for at most a matter of seconds. * Den'i Yosoku (Potential Prediction): Grand Marshal Kishirii has the unique ability to tell not only how strong a given spiritual being is, but how strong it has the potential to become. While little is known about this ability, Kishirii does have to be able to smell the target, and can even get hints as to the nature of the target's Zanpakuto, should it be able to achieve Shikai. He claimed that Arashi Hasu "smelled like dust", and it was later revealed that Arashi's Zanpakuto had powers relating the breaking of solid matter, making dust an accurate hint. Hakuda Master: As a former member of the Onmitsukidō, Kishirii is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which he had been training in ever since he first joined the Onmitsukidō. He is likely one of the most proficient hand-to-hand combatants in all of Soul Society. He is also proficient in counterattacking. His attacks have great speed and agility, leaving little time to counterattack. Master Bounty Hunter: Kishirii was once a member of the Omnitskido Corps in charge of hunting down rouge Shinigami for trial, and as a result is highly skilled in fighting and bringing back opponents alive and unharmed.Category:CharactersCategory:S PotentialsCategory:ShinigamiCategory:S Division Zanpakuto: Akumanoshippo redirects here. For the manifested spirit who appears in Yuu Kishirii's Inner World, see Akumanoshippo (Zanpakutō spirit). Akumanoshippo (Devil's Tail): In its sealed form, Akumanoshippo is a an ordinary katana with greyish silver wrappings and identically colored sheath. The guard is in the shape of a squared oval, not unlike the shape of a chain link. Unsheathed, one can see it's sealed form is actually that of a Kutto. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Leave nothing but husks behind". 'Kishirii holds the blade pointed down towards the ground and begins saying the release command. He finishes with the name of his Zanpakuto, swinging the sword up, over, and around his head as it blooms and the bade is replaced with nine chains, each about three feet in length, still connected to the guard and grip of the sword. In this form, Kishirii has increased reach with his Zanpakuto and can strike with increased weight due to the high number of chains. This release is marked by a sudden drop in temperature. :'Shikai Special Ability: Akumanoshippo is a Snow and Ice type Zanpakuto, claimed by Kishirii to be the strongest of it's kind. When released, Kishirii becomes the center of an area of gradually decreasing temperature, with the temperature dropping by about eight degrees Fahrenheit a second. Because of this, it is unknown if a lower threshold of temperature for this ability exists, as Kishirii has never fought long enough with his Shikai to drop the temperature by more than 64 degrees. The area of this ability extends several hundred feet from Kishirii himself. Kishirii can also command the chains to wrap around and bind a target, given Kishirii gets close enough. This applies the drop in temperature directly to the target, and at a much more rapid rate, causing near instant paralysis. Kishirii can also cause the chains to suddenly and explosively drop the temperature of an area in front of him by swinging the weapon. It should be noted that the harder Akumanoshippo is swung, the more the temperature drops, leading to a devastating attack when swung with full force. It is estimated that firing the blast without swinging at all would still be enough to leave the average opponent unconscious. Trivia * "''Loyalty and kinship to a perfect fault." ''-James Cates * He is based on one of the first characters ever made by the GM, Ari Taiyo. * His Zanpakuto, Akumanoshippo, is the final draft of a sword originally used by Ari Taiyo. The old version was scrapped, as it could use five elemental powers, which was later revealed in the manga to be impossible. * He has a one sided rivalry with Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya, because both claim to have the strongest Snow and Ice type Zanpakuto. * He claims to be very good friends with Captain Mayuri Kurotsichi, causing concern among some of his subordinates. * Kishirii's favorite food is fish. * Kishirii has a strong hope that all of his Marshals will one day all possess elemental type Zanpakuto. Quotes (About Captain Yamamoto) "I would sooner die than disobey my captain." (About Captain Hitsuguya) "Some little twerp has been going around spreading false rumors, so let me set the record straight here and now. Akumanoshippo, ''my ''Zanpakuto, is the strongest Snow and Ice type in the world!" (To Arashi Hasu) "More than anything, I believe people can become more than themselves."